Midnight's Hour
by MidnightAryasAura
Summary: Now accepting OCs! First 10 OCs will be in later chapters! Learn more by PMing me or when I post the next part of Chapter Six. Thank you and good luck everypony! M rating for future chapters? *Squee*
1. Prologue

Prolouge: War

_Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... The belltower echoes in the background, its sound spreading across a lower field. Dong... Dong... Dong... Two armies will impact, and slowly die away. The royal sisters, Luna and Celestia were their leaders. The Solar Empire against The New Lunar Republic. The cold rain pelted the forces, drencging their armor, and theie unprotected faces. Dong... A mare, lying in the tower, shook in pain with the bell's clanging rumbling the ground inside. Dong... Named to be cursed, will she ever be free? Dong... She was loved by three, will she be respected? Dong... Will the mare ever be trusted? Dooooooooooong... Tears streamed down her face as the hour had presented itself to Equestria, to everypony. Will this mare be forgotton on this hour, on this life, she will fight for the right, of Midnight's Hour._


	2. Chapter 1 Midnight Star

Trotting through the nearby village was Midnight Star, and her wounds she got from the village healing quite nicely. Her long silver tail trailed behind her, casting a glint on the dirt from the light of the sun. She was wearing the villages symbol on a metal plated headband wich she found after a public beating. Her unusual silver mane brought shivers down the townponys' backs, for in Unu Caleimei Kima, silver represented the bared teeth and sharpend claws of the dragon of ill will. Her eyes especially her left eye, made others get in a sour mood, for it too was a sign of displeasure. YinYang constantly swirled in her eye in an endless circle. What made it worse to the ponies was that, Yang was over powering Yin by its unusual size.

"Where is everypony?" Midnight asked herself. She shouldn't really worry about it, the ponies didn't like her anyways. Midnight continued walking through the road that led to where she was to meet the son of the villages chief Sorurn. The stallion's name was Sasuke Caleimei, and had become Midnight Star's only friend when they were younger.

Suddenly hearing music and laughter, Midnight cantered over to the sound. When she reached the source, the music stopped with an off-key note from a tuba, and everypony stopped laughing and dancing. Many found stones, and threw them at her, not caring if they missed. Others shouted cruel language at the mare. Midnight Star stood her ground as a stallion stepped out of the crowd.

* * *

When a pony was born in a village, it was the chieftan's job to look them over for flaws. If the filly or colt had a flaw, they would be put in nature as a sacrifice to the beings that dwelled for food in the night. When Midnight Star was born, her parents had hid her from Sorurn by dying her mane black, and giving her dark blue contacts. After the fith year of the filly in hiding, Midnight's parents forgot to dye her mane the previous night. They allowed her to go outside with tired eyes, thinking that nopony would notice the small silver streaks. They, were sadly mistaken. After lunchtime had long passed, Midnight's parents went to chief Sorurn to see if he had seen their little filly. When they arrived, Sorurn was holding a white, beaten-up filly. Her contacts had been torn from her eyes, leaving her right eye eternally damaged, with pieces and parts missing along with the contact.

"What is the meaning of this piece of Hell itself," Sorurn roared at Midnight's parents.

"Chief Sorurn... please listen to our reasons," her father started shakily. "Our little Star is none other than your average filly. She doesn't hurt even an annoying fly. She is our little Star and she in her lifetime will not hurt one thing."

"Qiuet foalish stallion! You of all citizens should not test me!"

"Y-yes sir...," Midnight's father whispered. Her father could hear his filly being smacked and stabbed, for being the way she was born. Midnight let out a blood curdling scream as her flesh was being torn off from her body and legs.

"Stop!," her mother sobbed. "Oh, my dear little Midnight! Y-you're a sick horse, chief Sorurn! You're a MURDERER, a KILLER!," Midnight's mother screeched and ran towards Sorurn. Immediately, she was silenced, with a spear stabbed through her heart, with droplets of crimson quickly dotting the granite floor. One of Sourns guards had killed Midnight Star's mother.

The tortured filly looked down on her dead mother, the one that had made her, fed her, hide her, all because she believed in her filly.

"Mo-mom...?," she choked out. Her heart felt rage, pain and loss. She wanted revenge, she wanted blood on her hooves to prove, that nopony will hurt her family ever again.

"Sor-Sorurn," Midnight said. "Tonight will be your last night in Equestria, because I will end your life by the time my name's hour rings." Sorurn stared at the filly behind him.

"Hahaha you pathetic piece of shit, do you know who you're dealing with?! I'm Sorurn who will gladly kill another mistake in Equestria."


	3. Chapter 2 Midnight's execution

Sorurn stared at the bloody filly, a crazed hunger in his eyes, waiting impatiently to tear that filly to shreds. Midnight Star looked angrily at the smiling chief, hating every golden strand of fur on his body.

"I'm going to tear you down to the bone, chomping on every little muscle in your puny body," Sorurn chuckled quietly.

"Heh heh, you sound like a cannibal... I knew it, you eat every filly and colt that you find a disgrace to your village," Midnight shot back, with her small bloody wings flared. Midnight's eyes were fully black showing every drop of evil in her.

"You need to watch what you say to your father's leader," Sorurn scolded sarcasticly.

"ENOUGH," Midnight yelled. "Time for your last breath." With that Midnight lunged at Sorurn biting down on his throat. The second blood touched her tongue, Sorurn flung her off, slamming her into the stone wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. Sorurn took this chance to pound her with his hooves, severly breaking her ribs. Midnight cried in pain, as she felt her severed ribs trying to pierce out of her chest. Finally, Sorurn stopped when blood, started dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

"Your life will end, but tonight, you shall take your final slumber. Morning will rise with you, but will fall without a cursed filly," Sorurn whispered in Midnight's ear. He lifted up his massive hoof, and let her fall to the ground with a small thud. Her father rushed to her sobbing, 'I'm sorry' over and over into her reddend silver mane.

Sorurn looked down at the stallion and his battered filly.

"8 a.m sharp, tomorrow morning, bring the filly and maybe some tissues," Sorurn said sternly, smirking at the last part.

As Sorurn had said, Midnight's father regretfully took the battered filly to the middle of town. Believe it or not, Midnight was hoping it was some type of execution for her. Though when she was disguised, the other fillies and colts had made fun of her. Midnight's hopes were risen as her fathers were dropped down to Hell. There stood in the middle of the village, were two hanging nooses at the end of two ropes. They both were going to be killed. Midnight eagerly ran towards the ropes, trying to decide which one was best. In the end, she had to choose the longer one, for she could not reach the shorter rope. Sorurn walked up behind both of them and stated in a large voice,

"Today we are gathered here to witness a cursed filly's death, plus her father that had betrayed our traditional ways. They both shall be hung." He motioned to the executioner, who pulled on the right lever next to him. A trapdoor opened from under Midnight's father, letting him fall until a sickening crack echoed in the air, along with cheering and yelling. Midnight stared at her hanging father, warm tears spilled off her white cheeks.

"Chief Sorurn, may I say a few words before I die," Midnight asked quietly.

"Fine, just hurry up, you should've died last night."

"I, Midnight Star, cancel my own execution, for I have committed no crime to this village," Midnight spread her unbound wings and took flight, hovering slightly above the wooden dock. Everypony was shocked and angry at the rebelling filly.

"Kill her!," Sorurn screeched at the executioner, who was worrying about more important matters. He had forgotton to bound the filly's wings, and he was, in his and Sorurns mind, a complete dumbass.

"I said kill her! Throw a spear, a knife, _anything!_ Just kill her!" No pony had ever seen a filly escape their own execution. Midnight had now slipped out of her noose. The executioner grabbed onto a knife and threw it at Midnight, missing miserably. Sorurn halted the ruckus, with a hoof.

"Leave her. Any five year old filly that can escape her own execution, is not respected but is at least allowed in my village," Sorurn turned to a small grey unicorn colt at his side.

"You might have fun with this one. She's a little fiesty."


	4. Chapter 3 Sasuke Calämei

A young colt by the name of Sasuke Calämei, was walking through his father's village, following a cursed filly whom he didn't even know. Sasuke didn't care what his father said, he didn't want to follow this filly if his father is telling him to. So, Sasuke helped himself to some lunch, a small play in the South of town, and a walk to the farmpony's market. Though he hated how ponies would bow every place he would go, it made walking in crowded places easy. Pony after pony after pony, buried their muzzle in the dirt for respect of Sasuke. But as he walked by an orange stand, a small cloaked figure did not bow as Sasuke passed. Immediatly shocked, he trotted to the figure.

"Y-you didn't bow... Why?"

Lifting up the hood, showed everypony a silver mane and dark eyes. Midnight Star glared at the young colt.

"You pathetic piece of worthless scat. I don't bow for mewling chieftan's sons. I bow for nopony!" Midnight was raged. She hated _everypony _and _anypony._

"Well sorry hun, but I didn't do anything to a small, weak filly like you," Sasuke shot back.

"Aww, I'm weak now huh? Well then boyy, how did I escape my own hanging?"

Sasuke hadn't thought the argument would last this long. He quickly grabbed one of her wings and started dragging her into the forest, as Midnight struggled and shouted at the colt.

"Let go of me! Let go of somepony that is a higher rank then you! I am Midnight Star! Stronger and surpurior than you and your whole village," Midnight ranted.

Sasuke chuckled through Midnight's wing.

"If your do dronger dan me, den why am I dill dragging you?"

"Ohh you want to go there, huh? Well you cocky bastard, I'll show ya stronger," Midnight dug her hooves into the dirt. Then flung Sasuke into a patch of light, freeing her wing.

"And surpurior," Midnight jumped into the air hovering over Sasuke.

"Oh shi-" Sasuke was cut off when Midnight landed on him, pinning his hooves down. Sasuke struggled, but couldn't get free of the filly's hold.

"Aww, look at you. All stuck underneath a small, weak filly," Midnight teased. "Not so strong now, huh you pathetic piece of scat?u You make me sick. Wallowing in your cruel father's riches. When the lower townsponies are starving for just a crumb," Midnight punched the colt. He looked at her with sorry eyes. A small stream of blood trickled from his muzzle."If killing you makes_ me _stronger, than so be it."

"Wait! Who said you had to kill me?"

"Well.. I said. I guess.." Midnight answered confusingly

"Heh, you choose what you want, and when you want to do it. You're so free of rules. And what for? The price of carrying a special need that everypony else sees as a curse," Sasuke struggled to say. All the blood that should be coming out of his nose, ran down his throat, making it raw.

"Oh my Luna, I'm sorry, it's just... Your father killed mine, and my mother. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly.." Midnight got off Sasuke, and sat down infront of him. She couldn't help but notice his...area. "Uhh.. Sasuke Calämei? You might want to -cough- sit up."

"I'm sorry that I- I mean my father did that. I didn't know." Sasuke apoligized as he sat up with a little red on his face and the tips of his ears.

"No..No it's fine. I'm just wondering... Can you be my friend," Midnight asketd Sasuke nervously.


	5. Chapter 4 Beauty, love, and pain

Sasuke stepped out of the frozen crowd, smiling at Midnight Star. They started galloping towards the oak forest, laughing about the crowd. When they reached the sea of trees, it was high noon. The duo were tired and breathless from running all the way from across Unu Calämei Kima.

"H-heh..heh...Y-you tired Mi-Midnight..?" Sasuke panted.

"-chuckles- Nope, I'm just fine," she smirked. Midnight got up with Sasuke as they entered the dark forest. Every few yards, there would be a pool of light from gaps in the canopy above and when Midnight would walk through the light, her mane would look like fine silk. When Sasuke saw her everyday, his cheeks would flush, and he would stutter when Midnight smiled at him. He remembered the day that they were just friends, but even then he liked her. At the next gap of light, Sasuke stopped walking. Midnight continued until she noticed Sasuke had stopped. She trotted back to him with a concerned look.

"Sasuke... Are you alright," Midnight asked. Sasuke, hearing her voice, blushed a vibrant red. Oh how he loved her so, he just wanted Midnight Star to be his, to love him, to cherish him. Midnight, seeing his face a light red, pressed a hoof ontop of his brown/navy blue mane. Strong heat was spilling off his red head, causing Midnight to pull her hoof away quickly.

"Sasuke! You're on fire! Are you sick? If you are, then why didn't you stay home," Midnight scolded. "You, need to go to the village docter, _now."_ Midnight had started to grab Sasuke's tail, when he turned to her and placed a grey hoof to her white lips.

"Oh, sweet Midnight Star. Your eyes.. They hypnotize me in an endless trance of Yin and Yang. Your mane, it drowns me in a river, of liquid silver. Could a stallion like me _not _fall in love with a mare like you? Would you... Midnight Star.. be mine?" Midnight stood frozen in shock. Her cheeks flushed when Sasuke licked her muzzle.

"Sasuke..." Midnight warned. She liked Sasuke, but just as a friend. How and why did he think he could just fall in love with her? She felt a small kiss land on her cheek.

"Oops.." Sasuke said gingerly. "I missed." He continued stepping towards Midnight until she fell onto her back. Sasuke stepped over her, so his face was to hers.

"I-I love you Midnight." Then he placed a long kiss to her mouth. Their tongues met, and almost immediatly after, Midnight felt somthing on her withers. Sasuke had been physically attracted to her too. She panicked and pushed Sasuke off, tears of fright spilling off her cheeks.

"Ho-how could you.." Midnight stuttered. She didn't want Sasuke to _love _her. She didn't love Sasuke. She didn't love anypony. She personally hated the word.

Sasuke looked like he was rammed in the stomach. "I-I don't understand... I thought me and you could be happy... Become we. I need you." Sasuke had tears in his eyes. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing blood to drip onto his tongue.

"NO. I do not love you. I will NEVER LOVE YOU." Midnight spread her wings. "Sasuke Calämei, you have pushed my limits. I, Midnight Star, cancel our friendship." She took off to leave Sasuke in a cloud of darkness.

Sasuke watched Midnight disappear through the gap in branches and felt tears hit his neck. He yelled and ran towards a nearby tree. Pinecones of all different sizes fell on and around Sasuke. Dazed and in pain, Sasuke tried to walk back to the village, until he relized that his horn was stuck in the dense oak!

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, _**DAMMIT,"** _Sasuke yelled into the forest. "WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME?!" More tears streamed down off the tip of his muzzle. Head-throbbing, crying, and yelling comepletly exsausted Sasuke. Four hours passed, when Sasuke's legs started trembling. So he finally he gave in to sitting. Eventually drifting into an uncomfortable slumber.


	6. Chapter 5 A new mare, a new pain

_I'm running, running away from fear. I'm galloping to my first love, the mare who was my first friend. She goes by the name Midnight Star, but I want to call her mine. I finally work up all my courage, to ask her, to tell her my feelings. She's shocked, to me, all I see is her warm smile._

_"Yes Sasuke, I'll be with you," her angelic voice rippled through my ears. I was so happy, my hood hardened. I blushed immediatly, having thoughts of such nature. I relized then, that I was _physically _attracted to her. I lunged at her, pushing her to the ground. I stared hungrily at her. I wanted her. I wanted to taste her tongue on mine. She looks like she wants me too. I kissed her, our tongues dancing with each other. I then took my chance to..._

Sasuke's eyes opened. He was dreaming, to him it was so real, his stallion hood really did erect. He gently massaged it, trying to believe Midnight was. He started going faster and faster, until the white seamen shot out of the tip, causing him to moan in pleasure. It hit the tree he was stuck in, he blushed that he actually masterbated while stuck. He tried to yank his horn out, but he was to weak, for he had just orgasmed.

"Fuck my damned life, Celestia. Fuck it and everything that is in it." He noticed that silver light was shining through the trees. The air around felt cool against his back and neck. It was night time. "Shit, am I going to be stuck forever," he cried out. Sasuke flicked his tail, he had silver tears streaming down his muzzle.

"Master Sasuke? Are you in here," a small voice asked.

"Wait, Kilemako?! What the Hell are you doing out here," Sasuke shouted. He couldn't believe that his maid's mare, was with him in the dark forest. She wasn't nescessarily the bravest pony down the dirt road, she actually jumped whenever she heard somthing different.

"Oh my, master Sasuke, you look terrible. We need to get you out of there." Kilemako, a small black Earth-pony with navy blue eyes, mane and tail, stood behind Sasuke. She secretly had a crush on him, it was so strong that she styled her mane like his. "So, master Sasuke, how did you end up like this?"

"Long story," Sasuke grumbled.

"Ooo.. I like long stories. Mind sharing it with me?"

"Actually believe or not, I _do_ mind telling you."

"Well Timberwolf scat. I don't need a story now anyway. I'll just tug you out. Simple enough." She grabbed his brown/navy blue tail in her mouth. "You ready mashter Shashuke?"

"Yes Kilemako, I've been ready for hours."

Kilemako, even for her size, could beat Iron Will in a hoof wrestling contest. She did mixed martial pony arts from 5am to 6pm, training her strength. Though she could've easily tugged him out, she pulled a tad too hard. She and Sasuke went falling backwards into the silver light. Sasuke landed ontop of Kilemako, accidentally planting a kiss. She blushed beet red, but thankfully for her dark coat, she was bluhing no more color than a Sakura tree (cherry blossom). Sasuke immediatly stood over Kilemako, stunned at what happened. After staring at Kilemako for ten minutes, some light around them disappeared. Kilemako looked up away from Sasuke and gasped in horror. Sasuke felt small, warm droplets of moisture hit his back and neck. He looked up to see a white pegasus, fly away.

Sasuke felt his heart shatter. He, had just emotionally killed his beloved.


	7. Chap6 Healing the BrokenPt1 Running Away

Midnight was flying through the clear night, a mistic glow from the moon illuminated her silver mane. Her sparkling tears flowed off behind her.

_"How could he use me...to..to get to another mare?" _she thought. _"Was I just ment to be alone?" _She shook her head angrily. She wanted her damned life to end already. Her wings effortlessly let her fly through the skies, not willing to let her fall, and perish. Midnight wiped off her cheeks and grumbled. "Well, who needs him? He's just a pitiful, mewling chief's son." Suddenly she gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her chest and back. She started to fall, when she blacked out.

* * *

In the Pegasi only village of Kuma La'anu Matöpöeä, was a white pegasus stallion staring up at the sky. His name was Soske Lakima, a gentle natured pony. His mane and tail were black, but his eyes shined gold and sky blue. His cutiemark was something quite rare. A heart inside an orange shield, representing 'you don't need to know, care, or like them, but it's their life you need to protect.' He loved looking at Luna's moon, even though he knew what troubles she was in. War, betrayal of her sister, caring for her army, watching and killing any enimies. Soske had never met a special somepony of his own, but he alwats drempt her up when possible.

_A stunning young pegasus mare. A fluffy chest, long legs, graceful, caring, loving. She stands infront of me, and like a newborn angel, she takes flight. Her soft white fur rubs up against mine, as we nuzzle each others neck. Her long mane covers her eye, so lovely. Her hooves make no sound, like quiet ants scavenging for food. Her long tail barely touches the ground, grazing it with her fine hairs. She is the one I want. _

Soske was broken out of his day dream when he saw a white figure falling. As it fell infront of the moon, a silhouette of Midnight Star reflected off his eyes. He jumped to his hooves and took after her. Soske's wings flapped furiously, trying to reach the mare on time. When he got close enough to grab her, he reached for her hoof, but missed by a hairs breadth. Midnight continued to plumit down to the village. Soske panicked and shot down after her. Folding in his wings, he tried to go faster but a barrier prevailed.

He angled his body to be perfectly parrallel to the force of gravity. Finally, the barrier broke. A sonic boom of black, white, and gold rattled Equestria. He flew into her, wrapping his arms around her lifeless body. He pulled up gently from the ground, and hovered in mid-air. Soske stared at the mare, bruises, scratches, and gashes exposed themselves as one of her arms fell limply to her side. Soske looked at her headband. "Unu Calämei Kima..? What is she doing so far from home?" He noticed her white coat, just like the mare he drempt of. His ears drooped and his cheeks flushed. Soske hugged Midnight tightly, enjoying his save today. He looed at her face, covered in crimson, black and blue. He wanted to kiss her, but not yet. Soske carried her down to the grass infront of his home.

Soske lay down next Midnight, making sure she was still breathing. When she stirred, he ran inside looking for his mother, Lumao.

"Mother? Mom, come quick, I need to show yo-" Soske was cut off from seeing his little sister, Yin, lying on her bed with bandages and rags on her. Their mother was sitting next to her, quietly making an herbal treatment for her injured duaghter. Yin was about Soske's age but younger by two years. She had a well kept white mane, unless when Gold Crown and Platnium Fork bullied her cruely. Thier mothers were Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Her coat was a deep black, and her eyes were a marshmellow color.

(**Quick Auther's Note: OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE I EVEN HAD THE GUTS TO ADD THEM? I KNOW. I'M SCARED TOO. BUT I SHALL MENTION MORE OF WHAT TIME PERIOD THIS IS _LATERRRR. _OKAY ENJOY REST OF CHAP6 Pt1)**

"Mom are you busy?" Soske asked, glancing at his sister.

"A little, but can I help you with something, Soske?" His mother got up after placing the remedy on the bedside table. Her coat was a light yellow and her mane and tail were a dark brown. Her eyes shone the colors of yellow and orange. Lumao walked outside with her son. When her hooves touched the grass she gasped.


	8. Chapter 6 Pt2 Thank you Soske

**A/N: Hello everypony! It's Midnight! I am announcing that I will be accepting OC's for later chapters! I wont tell you when your OC will appear, but here's the catch. I will only accept about 8-10 OCs. They must have all the required information. Species,Gender,Age,Appearence,Name,Colors(of eyes, mane, tail, fur),and Personality. You may add in anything special or accessories. Good luck every pony!**

Lumao gasped as she saw Midnight lying on the grass, blood profusely pouring out of her chest.

"Oh my Luna... What the Hell is that injured mare doing on that filthy grass?" Lumao cried. She ran to Midnight and picked her up. She spread her wings and flew inside and up the stairs into the spare bedroom. Soske's ears perked up when he heard a small voice ask, "Soske..? Who was that mare Mommy was carrying?"

"Oh, Yin! You're up. Wait.. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yeah... But I woke up from-I'm guessing- being knocked out by Platinum Fork. Golden Crown kicked me until I coughed out blood, so then Mom found me. But like I said, who is she?"

"Oh," Soske was blushing now, ears drooped. "Sh-she's... Uhh.. Actually I'm n-not sure..."

Yin saw her brother acting stupid and grew a large smirk. "OHHH, _that's _who she is! Your special somepony! So, I won't tell Mom this but, how hard ya buck her?"

Soske went stiff. "B-b-buck her?!" He immediatly had thoughts of him ontop of the mare. His pupils were mere dots of black, his ears were drooped, and Soske had a small stream of drool flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"AHAHAHAHA! OH THIS IS _PRICELESS!_ You did buck her didn't you?! Oh you're so fucking screwed! Oh, sorry! No pun intended! AHAHAHAHA!" Yin collapsed on the grass, holding her sides as she laughed. Tears were streaming off her face as she started to calm down. "Oh, you're such a playa aren't you?"

"No! I've never even been with another mare!"

"So you're gay?" Yin smirked.

"No! I'm not gay!" Soske was fuming. He loved his sister, and would do anything for her, but there's always that day, that she's an asshole.

"Bi?"

"For Luna's sake, I'm straight! I like mares! But I've never dated or gotton laid, so just quit it!"

Yin stared at her brother, smirking that she had gotton him to yell those words into the village. She flicked her tail and limped back to her room. Soske growled, why did Yin make him yell? Whatever, at least everypony knows, Pegasi are heavy sleepers, all except his mother. Soske sat in the grass, when a strong scent entered his nostrils. The smell was familiar, Soske often smelt it when the victem he would save had vital injuries, such as broken ribs, gashes, and stabs. He remembered smelling it around the mare. Soske almost gagged. The scent, was blood. A vile burn appeared in the back of his throat, blood ment injuries, injuries ment harm, and harm ment death. The one thing a pony that saves others for a talent, does not want to hear.

"Soske..?"

Soske flinched. He turned his head to the voice to see his mother, her front hooves had blood and pus sticking to her yellow coat.

"Mother? Is she alright? How long will she be unconcious?"

"She isn't unconcious anymore, but sleeping. As for her body, she's fatally injured. She's lucky that you got to her in time."

"Can I see her? Will she be alright?" Soske piled his questions until he started fumbling his words. Lumao cut him off by pulling him in a soft embrace. He started sobbing into his mother's belly, asking if what he did was wrong. His mother wrapped her wings around her child, she wanted him to understand that he didn't hurt the mare. Her stallion was so fragile.. His heart broke with every tiny mistake.

_"Hush now, quiet down, it's time to rest your sleepy head.~ Hush now, quiet down, it's time to...go...to...bed~~." _Lumao sang softly to Soske. No matter how old her stallion will get, Soske was still Lumao's little hero. She softly picked up Soske, and put him in bed. "Thank you, Soske." With that said Lumao blew out the lit candle and shut his door.


	9. PLEASE READ

Hey guys. It's me. I know you all want me to update, but I'm kinda in trouble with some people. So, please be patient, I know it is hard, but please try. I'm just one girl, and sadly I can't copy and paste from notebook paper onto the computer. *sigh* I wish though. Please guys, just be patient, O.C's will be closing at the end of the month so send 'em in! Haha, thank you guys for liking my story.

/) brohoof to y'all. - Midnight Star


End file.
